


constellations of your skin

by pretzelmintz



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AGAIN NOT REALLY BUT JUST IN CASE........, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Its the Virtual Reality AU!!!, Kaede and Kirumi are the only two that appear, Kissing, Making Out, NOT REALLY buttt they were gonna, Partial Nudity, Scars, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, all others are only mentioned, everyone's alive but dealing with the aftermath of the killing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelmintz/pseuds/pretzelmintz
Summary: “…everything hurts.”Those words were spoken shakily but conclusively, like they had unleashed a whole new wave of emotion- and it was crashing down on her. The maid’s figure trembled like a leaf in the wind- a beautiful flower in a powerful gale that would shred it to pieces.//Despite the Killing Game only existing in Virtual Reality, the deaths that occurred are still very much felt by the victims and culprits- white and black marks remind them of their fates within the television show.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	constellations of your skin

**Author's Note:**

> well DAMN if the kirukaede ao3 tag isnt gonna update with any new fics i guess ILL have to do it
> 
> yes i know i just posted an update today but THBOK has seriously deprived me of writing kirukaede so i NEEDED to get this out of my system
> 
> jsyk this is the CLOSEST ill EVER get to writing anything remotely nsfw (it REALLY isnt, the only thing is that they were ABOUT to make out before angst happened)  
> also the nudity thing isn't that big of a deal either, dw this fic isnt innapropriate at all
> 
> although small warning for graphic descriptions of character executions
> 
> //
> 
> Alsoooo: this happens in the same AU as Today Has Been Okay. Though I haven't decided if it takes place within that time line. So dont consider this canon just yet!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! <3

“Ow!”

Kaede stiffened, freezing in her tracks as the girl under her flinched and yelped. She quickly pushed herself up with her hands, bringing them to grip the mattress on either side of the girl’s head. Said girl was looking up at her, pale green eyes lidded and glazed. She was wincing.

The thick and warm atmosphere hung heavily in the air. The digital clock on the bedside table read _2:23am_. Laboured breathing filled the silence of the dark room- the one the pianist and all 15 other Ultimates were staying in while in Team Danganronpa’s building. Every inch of Kaede’s body was on fire, tingling with the ghost of her current, er, _guest_ ’s, roaming touch.

A horror seeped into Kaede’s stomach, replacing the pleasant ache that had been there before.

_I did something wrong. She doesn’t like this. Am I making her uncomfortable? Are we moving too fast?_

“Are you okay?” she asked softly but urgently, concern evident on her features.

Kaede saw pain in her love’s beautiful green eyes. Kirumi’s face was flushed and her usually well curled hair disheveled, parted to the side so both her eyes were visible. A mesmerizing sight. Kaede would’ve been hypnotised- as she usually was at the sight of her- if the circumstances were any different. For now, worry plagued her thoughts.

“Y-yes, everything is fine.” Kirumi managed to stutter, closing her eyes. Guilt washed onto her pretty features- it made Kaede’s heart ache. “Apologies. You… can continue.”

Yet Kaede wasn’t convinced. She slightly narrowed her eyes, fixing them on the maid’s unnerved expression. “It doesn’t _look_ okay.” she remarked. “What’s wrong?”

Kirumi shifted under her. “Nothing. I’m fine.” These words were laced with a thick uncertainty- even she seemed to be aware of how much dishonesty was in her claim.

Kaede fully sat up, still straddling the other girl. She crossed her arms and puffed her flushed cheeks in her signature pose, indicating, _I won’t stop bothering you until you talk_. “I’m not accepting that, Kirumi. Tell me what’s wrong.”

The maid grit her teeth, seemingly attempting to keep her composure- or at least struggling to. “ _Nothing_ is wrong, Kaede.” she forced out, wincing again.

“You’re lying.” Anger was building up in Kaede’s chest. Why did she have to be so… _stubborn_? The maid _always_ hid her feelings- even from her own girlfriend. She just wanted to help. “Please, talk to me…”

A heavy silence followed these words as the two girls stared into each other’s eyes. Kirumi’s expression was unwavering, determined and serious. In everything she did, she wore that expression, refusing to let it crack for anything. The ability to keep her cool no matter what… was something Kaede severely lacked. She often times wished it came that easy for her. Yet, she still figured it was better to wear your feelings on your sleeve- especially in times like this.

Then, Kirumi’s lip suddenly trembled. It was so minor, it could’ve been mistaken for an illusion by anyone else.

But not for Kaede.

“…I’m sorry.” the maid managed to mutter. “For… ruining the atmosphere, I mean.”

The maid propped herself up on her hands from where she’d previously been lying down. Kaede immediately got off from on top of her, and as she did, Kirumi moved to sit up, turning her back to Kaede and letting her legs hang over the edge of the bed. The long-sleeved shirt provided by Team Danganronpa hung loosely on her thin frame.

“Hey, don’t be like that…” Kaede moved to turn on the lamp on her bedside table, letting it cast an orange glow on the situation. Momentarily captivated by Kirumi’s appearance in the warm light, she shook herself back to attention. “Is everything okay?”

Kirumi offered no response from where she sat, motionless, on the edge of the bed. Kaede scooted herself closer, now sitting cross legged just behind her girlfriend.

Shame washed over her, for being too harsh. Yet, she was usually very in tune with peoples’ emotions- especially her girlfriend’s. She could always tell when something was wrong with her, from the slightest change in demeanor alone.

One terrible thought overtook all others. She took a trembling breath, and choked it out.

“Did I… hurt you?”

Kirumi whirled around at that- Kaede saw the fear in her widened eyes. Like Kaede’s question was pure lunacy, and completely out of left field- nonsensical.

“What?” she exclaimed. “No! It isn’t your fault, Kaede, I just…”

She trailed off, once again turning away from the pianist as her expression saddened. Kaede wanted so badly to reach out to her and hold her, to kiss the hurt away. But in that moment, the two girls felt miles apart. Like Kaede wouldn’t possibly understand what was troubling Kirumi. She was unsure what to do- how could she help the maid if she didn’t know what was wrong?

Kaede stayed quiet to allow Kirumi to finish her sentence as it hung in the air, suspended just above their heads. The maid’s shoulders were tensed, and her hands gripped her arms tight, the tips of her fingers going white. She looked like she was going to cave in on herself.

“…everything hurts.”

Those words were spoken shakily but conclusively, like they had unleashed a whole new wave of emotion- and it was crashing down on her. The maid’s figure trembled like a leaf in the wind- a beautiful flower in a powerful gale that would shred it to pieces.

Kaede sat motionless. Those words pierced her heart- there was a sudden wetness in her eyes. She willed it to go away. She _had_ to keep it together. Kirumi needed her- she was in _pain_. It was her job to help her.

“Show me where.” she spoke softly.

Kirumi suddenly froze. The grip on her arms relaxed, colour returning to her fingertips. For a moment, she looked like a statue- a work of art in a busy museum. No- better than any work of art. The maid was a masterpiece, every part of her. Personality, devotion, appearance- a hidden gem, only for Kaede to see.

Slowly, Kirumi began moving again. Kaede realized she was bringing her arms over her head- taking off her shirt. Against her will, her face flushed a deep scarlet. This was… new. Kirumi had never… shown her _this_ before. Kaede wanted to take it all in, trail her eyes over it, but her modesty made her un-focus her gaze so she couldn’t see the scene in front of her.

The shirt was tossed to the floor. Kirumi didn’t speak- was she waiting for Kaede’s next move?

The pianist willed her vision to clear, and could barely supress a gasp at what she saw.

White.

Thin, white streaks all along her love’s pale and exposed back. Like lines sketched in an artist’s book- or stars in a night sky. Some short flicks, others long, dragged across the skin. They covered her arms, ran down her back, and even further down, past what was exposed to the pianist.

Kaede managed to breathe. “T-these are…”

“Reminders of what I’ve done.” Kirumi’s harsh voice pierced her. The maid had turned her head to look back at her. “You didn’t watch the broadcast, so you didn’t see what they did to me… my… _punishment_ …”

_Execution._

Subconsciously, Kaede brought her hand up to her neck. Though she couldn’t feel it, she knew it was there- a faded black bruise that ran in a circle around her neck. Her very own reminder.

Kirumi was right- she _hadn’t_ watched the broadcast of the 53rd season. Why should she? There was no reason for her to watch her friends all die. It was insulting. Grotesque. All she knew about the events that followed her execution in the killing game came from the other students.

Shinguji killed Chabashira and Angie. Kaede sometimes caught glimpses of the two girl’s necks- where she saw black marks. Marks of their deaths.

Gonta killed Iruma. The inventor had a ring of bruises around her neck much like her own. Sometimes, she seemed like she was suffocating. Gonta had pale cuts all over his face and would sometimes double over in pain, like a hole had been made through his chest. Marks of their deaths.

Ouma and Momota formed an alliance, the latter killing the former. Momota would have coughing fits that ended with him spitting blood. Ouma would get so dizzy and disoriented that he’d collapse. Marks of their deaths.

Saihara, Yumeno and Harukawa were the survivors. Shirogane was the Mastermind chosen by Team Danganronpa.

Kirumi killed Hoshi.

Kirumi was executed.

_Kirumi…_

She never asked about how she was punished. The mere thought of it made bile rise in her throat. To watch her love be executed… would be nauseating. So, she stayed away from it all. Avoided any internet post about ‘Chapter Two’s Execution’ and how it was ‘the most brutal in the series’, next to her own.

Everything she’d avoided… was being exposed to her at the moment by Kirumi’s own volition.

“They made me climb a rope of thorns.” Kirumi’s voice was suddenly firm. “And as I did, they sent out buzz saws to slash and stab me. Then I fell to my death, just as I reached the top.” she choked out bluntly.

A disgraceful exit for the graceful maid.

Kaede felt sick.

Seeing all those scars, all she could do was picture the execution in her mind. She saw Kirumi, the one she loved, savagely slashed and wounded by ruthless blades. The sickening sound of sharp edges on soft skin. The sickening _crunch_ -

Kaede was crying.

The sound of it alerted the maid. Kirumi fully turned around this time, eyes widened. “Kaede?!”

The maid’s form was only a blur in Kaede’s clouded eyes- there was a sudden pain in her throat, the one that always came with crying. Her bruise tightened around her neck. “I-I’m… I’m so sorry…” Kaede managed to stutter through her sobs.

Kirumi moved closer to her, graceful in her movements, as always. She brought her perpetually gloved hands up to cup Kaede’s face, using her thumb to wipe away a tear.

“You have nothing to apologize for, dear. I… deserved these,” she briefly looked down at her body, “for doing what I did. I was wretched. I…”

“ _No_!”

Kaede nearly screeched, a guttural exclamation that had flashed red hot in her chest, boiling up and rising out of her throat violently. “Never say that! Kirumi, you didn’t deserve any of t-this…”

The maid didn’t respond. Uncertainty swam in her pale eyes. Kaede sniffled, but regained her composure and spoke with assurance.

“Can you… lie down for me…? Like before?”

Kirumi seemed momentarily confused, before complying without a word, laying on her back, head on the pillow. Kaede moved to straddle her again. The maid’s breath hitched, and her eyes immediately clouded.

“Tell me if it hurts, and I’ll stop immediately.”

Kaede slowly brought one of her fingers to drag gently along a small scar on Kirumi’s collarbone. The maid tensed under her touch, but made no indication of pain- she looked at Kaede with inviting eyes. Kaede received no opposition, so she continued, hopping her finger to the nearest other scar.

They didn’t… feel like anything. There was no indentation or bump- they were only etched into her skin. Like strokes on a canvas. A reminder that these weren’t actual wounds, but rather marks left behind from the Virtual Reality. Yet the pain was all too real.

There were so many scars.

Kaede sometimes felt like she suddenly couldn’t breathe- like she was back in that concert hall, dangling over huge piano keys, rope digging into the skin of her neck. It was what the Killing Game had left her with. All Ultimates who had died in the game dealt with something similar- Amami often complained about splitting headaches, while Shinguji would break into sweats, nearly overheating. Grim reminders of their fates- their _fake_ and _scripted_ fates.

If _their_ wounds hurt, then surely Kirumi’s…

She suddenly felt like crying all over again.

_How much pain has she been in all this time?_

Yet she continued, tracing her finger along every white streak- until she found herself on a rather long and opaque one, that ran right down the middle of her body, from her collarbone to her stomach. Kaede’s eyes lingered there.

“The impact.” Kirumi spoke up, flushing under Kaede’s gaze. “From when I fell.”

Kaede only nodded. Then, at once, she leaned down and planted a firm kiss in the dead center of it- Kirumi’s stomach.

The maid’s response was instant.

“A-ah… K-Kaede…!”

The pianist had to supress a giggle. It was adorable seeing her like this- the maid’s face was contorted, and yet she smiled giddily. So, Kaede continued her work, peppering kisses on every scar she found on her love’s body until Kirumi was rendered a shuddering mess of giggles and sighs underneath her. Kaede sat back up to admire her, at which point the maid stared back up at her with glassy eyes.

“…Thank you. It… doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Kaede smiled and leaned down to kiss her again- this time on the lips. Kirumi sighed contently and brought her arms up to wrap around Kaede’s shoulders. The pianist’s hands explored the other girl’s body before she fell sideways onto the mattress, laying there in each other’s warmth for what seemed like forever.

Once they finally separated, they kept their faces close and arms wrapped around each other, so all Kaede could see was her love’s pretty pale eyes- which were full of love and admiration so powerful Kaede feared she would fall of the bed from the sheer force of it.

Kirumi’s breath was hot on her neck- it made her bruise tingle, but she ignored it. She brought Kirumi closer, so her arms could wrap completely around her.

“I’m glad I could help.” Kaede finally responded.

These scars were a grim reminder of what had been done to them. Brutal executions- in an unfair game of death.

Yet, Kaede thought they could be more than that.

_Yes._

Kaede would turn these ugly scars into works of art- showing all of them that they had been through hell, and came out alive and dreaming.

Admiring the girl she was holding in her arms, she noticed her scars practically glowed in the dimly lit room. Like a constellation of stars in a summer night sky.

And it was the most beautiful night sky Kaede had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> NO kirumi ISNT naked when she takes her shirt off, shes wearing something underneath ok? ok. kaede just big gay and her brain short circuits when she sees girl skin. also kirumi is super reserved and usually covers everything when she dresses so when she does THAT kaede is shocked, there will be no titty in my good christian gay fanfic alright
> 
> kudos and comments are super appreciated!!! <3 <3


End file.
